Facepalm-Pilot
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: In a world where Sherlock is human, just like the rest of us, and mishandles his technology. ((Sherlolly fic, because I can!))


So, this is a little fic for my friends Adiba and Aditi, who basically forced my hand with their insistent need for a fic to go with this picture: (/) lol-happens-time (/)

Anyway, this is for you, my dears. Thanks for twisting my arm ;)

**I do not own the hilarious/wonderful artwork that this fic is based on...Nor do I own any part of Sherlock, characters, places, or otherwise. That is all.**

Enjoy!

**Facepalm-Pilot:**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He wasn't sure how she had done it, but he did know that now, whenever Molly Hooper would call or send him a text message, his phone alerted him with the most alarming of tones. Later, when asked about it, she would admit that it had been 'in the spirit of the holiday'. However, Sherlock still hadn't managed to have the clever pathologist reprogram the ring tone after Christmas.

OoOo

"Sherlock, can I borrow your phone?" Molly's quiet voice asked from across the lab. Sherlock looked up, to see her fiddling with her own phone, which had apparently shorted itself of proper battery supply. He sighed, before nodding his head. The pathologist waited for him to produce the phone, a time that never came. She sighed, before crossing the room and reaching into the inner lining of his jacket.

"A bit grabby today, aren't we?" His low voice purred playfully. He couldn't hide the smirk that lifted the side of his mouth. Molly rolled her eyes, before her small hand gripped around his phone, pulling it out from the pocket. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, before walking away.

"Whatever you say, love." she called, before making her way out of the lab entirely. Sherlock went back to inspecting the small samples of bacteria that grew in their petri dish home. He didn't notice the mischievously sly grin on her face as she briskly walked down the hallway.

A five minute wait later, and Molly was back, phone in one hand, a fresh cup of coffee in the other.

"Thank you so much. I had an important message to get out, so thank you for letting me borrow your phone." Molly said brightly, placing both on the work surface beside him. She then let out a long sigh, before making her way to the door.

"Well, I've got to go file these reports. I'll see you later, okay?" Sherlock glanced up at her, a soft smile being his answer. Without another word, Molly left, half her plan already executed.

OoOo

It had been later that evening when the first incident occurred. Sherlock had been scrolling through the latest trending reports on his phone, when he was interrupted with a shrill and loud scream.

_**'AAAAAAHHHH!' **_The sound startled the detective from his focused thoughts, causing him to abruptly let go of his phone, which in turn sent it slamming into his face. Sherlock gave a disgruntled moan, before he peeled the touch screen away from his skin. The incoming message on his phone was more than enough incriminating evidence to tell him who was behind the sudden screeching tone.

'_I'll be home soon.' -MH_

This short note was followed up by a series of other short messages, each one sounding with the same high-pitched, terrifying scream.

_'Want anything from the shops?' -MH_

_'I hope I didn't wake you.' -MH_

_'Oh, I almost forgot. Happy Halloween! ;)' -MH_

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her snark, before he went back to the screen he was reading before his pathologist and clever girlfriend had interrupted him with her effectively frightening scream.

OoOo

_Six Weeks Later_

Molly strolled through the front door of 221B, bags of Christmas decorations in her arms. Just as she managed to open the door, her phone chimed with a new text. Well, chimed would be putting it quite delicately. Instead of a simple beep, the noise that resounded from the small speaker on her phone was that of a fast-paced, jingling holiday tune. Molly jumped at the tone, dropping the bags of ornaments and garland to the ground. The sound that followed was even more obnoxious than the merry little ditty. From somewhere deep in the flat, a smug chuckle echoed. Molly picked up the few bags, and set them on the kitchen table. She then made her way down the hall, toward the bedroom she knew he would be waiting in. As she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of the consulting detective holding his phone in one hand, his head propped up on the other. His grin was mischievous, obvious that he had heard her reaction.

"You know how much I hate Christmas jingles." she said, her voice thick with annoyance. Sherlock looked falsely affronted, almost shocked at this information.

"Why, I had no idea. I do apologize. Perhaps if I sent you a few more texts, you would get used to it, and be able to enjoy it more." he replied casually. Molly tossed her phone at him, which effectively made its way to his face. She gasped as the hard plastic hit his nose, before she burst into giggles. In another second, she was being pulled onto the large bed alongside him, his own laughter resounding in the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Whelp, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write, and that picture is just so freaking funny! Anywho, thanks for reading! Let me know what you all think, yea?


End file.
